Marokański Gorąc
Świat Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek Dwudziesty Pierwszy Zoi - '''Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki. '''Samanta - '''Dzisiaj lecimy do Maroka i...... '''Zoi - '''Samanta, nie mów tego ! Nasi uczestnicy sami się przekonają. '''Samanta - '''No cóż to zapraszamy. ' Zoi - '(przez magnetofon) Uwaga, wszystkie drużyny, do mnie ! W przedziale Azjatów '''Zendaria - '''Co ? Ooooo. (ziewa) Już mamy gdzieś iść ? '''Dakota - '''No właśnie, dopiero 4.00 w nocy. A ja potrzebuje, snu dla aurody. Tam gdzie są dziewczyny '''Samanta - '''Witajcie wszystkie drużyny. '''Courtney - '''Po co nas tu wszystkie zebraliście, mogę się założyć ,że jeszcze nie dolecieliśmy. '''Zoi - '''No w sumie racja. '''Noah - '''Chwila, chwila ,a kto prowadzi samolot ?! '''Samanta - '''Autopilot. Nie martwcie się. '''Zendaria - '''No dobra, to co chciałaś nam powiedzieć ? '''Zoi - '''Rozwiązuję wszystkie drużyny ! '''Noah - '''Juhuu !!! '''Anne Maria - '''No pięknie, teraz to na pewno przegram. '''Zendaria - '''No, nareszcie nie będzie Justina w drużynie ! '''Dakota - '''Teraz to będziemy, na pewno wygrywać. '''Samanta - '''Uwaga, od dzisiaj zwycięska osoba, lub osoby ,które wygrają będą spały w przedziale luksusowyn. '''Cameron - '''A reszta ? '''Zoi - '''Te osoby, które przegrają ,będą spały w nowo założonym, najgorzym, najobrzydliwszym przedziale. ''Zoi otwiera drzwi do nowego przedziału, w którym ,aż roi się od brudu. 'Samanta - '''Zanim dolecimy do Maroka, możecie jeszcze trochę pospać,potem pójdziecie do jadalni coś zjeść. '''Zoi - '''I oprócz tego weźcie wszystkie swoje rzeczy do nowego przedziału, tam będzicie w większości spać. '''Samanta - '''Dobranoc. ''Wtedy wszyscy uczestincy poszli do swoich byłych przedziałów po swoje rzeczy do nowego. W byłym przedziale Europejczyków 'Tyler - '''Aaaaa, (ziewa) no pięknie w środku nocy mamy się pakować. '''Cameron - '''No wiem, ale najgorsze jest to, że musimy iść do tego okropnego przedziału. '''Harold - '''No, tam podobno nawet widziano szczura. '''Tyler - '''Dużego ? '''Harold - '''No trochę był na pewno duży. '''Tyler - '''A może to były uczestnik ? ''Wszyscy chłopacy zaczęli się śmiać, tymczasem ktoś wyjrzał zza sterty skrzynek. W byłym przedziale Afrykanów Lindsay ledwo idzie, a Bath ciągle sie wachluje. 'Beth - '''0, matko ciagle mi gorąco po wczoraj. '''Geoff - '''Ale chociaż dobrze, że wytrzymałaś. '''Lindsay - '''Noo, (ziewa) ale chociaż dobrze,że to rozwiązanie chociaż sobie trochę pobęde z Tylerem. ''B pokręcił głową na 'w sumie'. W byłym przedziale Amerykanów Południowych Katie ciągle płacze po tym jak wyeliminowano Sadie, a Mike ma zatyczki na uszach. 'Dawn - '''Katie, nie ma co się martwić jeszcze sobie poradzisz. '''Katie - '(płacząc) Może i masz rację. 'Dawn - '''Na pewno. '''Katie - '''Dzięki. '''Dawn - '''Pamiętaj, uwierz w siebie. W korytarzu prowadzącym do nowego przedziału ''Wszyscy idą, tymczasem Zendaria i Noah, trochę spowolnili i zaczęli ze soba rozmawiać. 'Zendaria - '''Jak tam Noah ? '''Noah - '''No, dobrze brakowało mi ciebie. '''Zendaria - '''Mi ciebie też, będziemy na sobie polegać przy zadaniach ? '''Noah - '''No pewnie. ''W innym miejscu Justin i Anne Maria weszli na siebie. 'Anne Maria - '''Hej, mój lakier do włósów ! '''Justin - '''Moje lusterko ! '''Razem - '''Uważaj jak idziesz. '''Anne Maria - '''O, jak widzę tez dbasz o urodę jak ja ? '''Justin - '''No.......hej może byśmy założyli sojusz, ktoś ciebie wnerwia ? '''Anne Maria - '''Noah, a ciebie ? '''Justin - '''Dakota i Zendaria. '''Anne Maria - '''Masz chyba tak samo jak ja, dobra sojusz. W nowym przedziale ''Wszyscy uczestnicy poszli do nowego przedziału i rozpakowywali się, nasępnie poszli spać, kilka godzi później się obudzili. 'Courtney - '''Oooo, (ziewa) nareszcie ranek. '''Izzy - '''No, śniadanko ! '''Zendaria - '''Masz rację, choć Dakota idziemy. '''Dakota - '''Ok. W jadalni '''Moli - '''No dobra, jedzta co mota i cicho byćta. '''Izzy - '''Co to jest ? '''Moli - '''Nie widzisz ? Żuki z biedronkami ! '''Izzy - '''Yyyyy. Super ! '''Dakota - '''Ja tego nie jem. '''Duncan - '''Co to za jakieś robale ? '''Samanta - '''No dobra jeśli nie chcecie to zapraszam na zewnątrz. Na pustynii w Maroku ''Uczestnicy wyszli z samolotu. '''Cameron - '''O matko tu jest ponad 40 stopni. '''Zoi - '''Dokładnie 50 C. Jesteśmy na terenach pustynnych, a oto dzisiejsze zadanie: Każda osoba musi.....hej Samanta masz jakiś pomysł na zadanie. '''Samanta - '''No tak na prawdę to prawie nie ma zadań. '''Zoi - '''No dobra.......,a więc.........Mam ! Musice znaleźć jakiekolwiek zwierzę na pustynii i mi je przynieść, pierwsze piąć osób wygra i zdobędzie nietykalność. '''Samanta - '''Możecie działać w grupach lub parach. '''Tyler - '''Sorki, chłopaki nie pójdę z wami, chcę spędzic trochę czasu z Lindsay. '''Harold - '''Ok. '''Tyler - '''Hej Lindsay, pójdziemy razem ? '''Lindsay - '''Tak ! Znaczy....tak.....Hej Beth chcesz iść z nami ? '''Beth - '''Mogę sie przejść. '''Justin - '''Idziemy razem Anne ? '''Anne Maria - '''Po pierwsze nie mów na mnie Anne ! A po drugie zgoda. '''Dakota - '''Hej, idziemy we dwójkę ? '''Zendaria - No pewnie. Noah - 'Hej chłopaki idziemy w trójkę ? '''Geoff - '''Chętnie. ''B pokręcił głową na tak. 'Izzy - '''Bum, bum idzie sama ! ''I znika. 'Mike - '''Idziemy tak jak byliśmy w druzynie ? '''Dawn - '''No możemy, a ty Katie ? '''Katie - '''Chyba.....tak. '''Scott - '''Hej, Duncan idziemy razem ? '''Duncan - '''Nie idę z Courtney. '''Courtney - '''No, chodź już. '''Duncan - '''Idę. '''Scott - '''Czyli zostałem sam. U Harolda i Camerona '''Harold - '''No i widzisz zotaliśmy sami. '''Cameron - '''Tak to już jest. '''Harold - '''No to jakiego zwierzęcia szukamy. '''Cameron - '''Według mnie powinniśmy szukać fenka. '''Harold - '''A gdzie go znaleźć ? '''Cameron - '''Na pewno gdzies śpi w piasku, łatwo go znajdziemy. U Tylera, Lindsay i Beth '''Lindsay - '''Oj, Tylerku. '''Tyler - '''Oj, Lindsay. '''Beth - '''Ej skupcie się, musimy znaleźć jakieś zwierzę. ''Tyler i Lindsay, właśnie się całują. 'Lindsay - '''Poszukaj, tam jakiegoś wielbłąda i daj nam spokój. '''Beth - '''A wiecie jak tu trudno znaleźć wielbłąda na pustynii ? ''Lindsay i Tyler wogóle nie słuchają Beth. U Justina i Anne Marii Justin i Anne Maria kompletnie nie myślą o zadaniu, za to rozmawiają tylko o strategii. 'Justin - '''No dobra to kto dzisiaj odpadnie ? '''Anne Maria - '''Zagłosujmy na Noah, jest sprytny moze mnie wyeliminować. '''Justin - '''Jak dla mnie zagłosujmy na Zendarię, jednym palcem złapała pumę ! '''Anne Maria - '''No dobra, a teraz chwila przerwy na urodę. ''Teraz Justin przegląda się w lusterku, a Anne Maria spryskuje włosy. U Dakoty i Zendarii 'Zendaria - '''No dobra polecam złapać oryksa. '''Dakota - '''Czyli ??? '''Zendaria - '''Takiego, dużego jelenia. '''Dakota - '''Nie lepiej coś mniejszego. '''Zendaria - '''No wiesz, lubie wyzwania. '''Dakota - '''A masz chociaż sieć ? '''Zendaria - '''Ja zawsze mam sieć. '''Dakota - '''No to teraz, trzeba tylko go poszukać. U Noah, Geoffa i B '''Noah - '''Polecam poszukać skorpiona, jest mały i prawie wszędzie. '''Geoff - '''B zgadzasz się ? ''B napisał coś na kartce i dał Geoffowi. 'Geoff - '''Mam to przeczytać ? ''B pokręcił głową na tak. 'Geoff - '''A więc tak 'Zgadzam się ,ale trzeba uważać na jego ogon i szczypce, na szczęście mam w kieszeni odowiednią sieć, żeby nie uciekł'. ''B daje Geoffowi tą małą sieć. 'Geoff - '''Ja mam go złapać ? '''Noah - '''Ja na pewno nie. '''Geoff - '''No cóż to, chodźmy na polowanie. U Izzy ''Izzy właśnie woła w języku wielbłądzim i szuka jakiegoś dromadera (wielbłąda jednogarbnego). U Mikea, Dawn i Katie 'Mike - '''O matko, jak tu na tej pustynii gorąco. '''Dawn - '''Przyznam, bardzo. No dobra skupmy się na zadaniu, chyba.......no dobra ja nic nie złapię, no wiecie dla mnie łapanie zwierząt jest......takie złe. '''Mike - '''No wiem Dawn, ale coś musimy złapać. '''Katie - '''Polecam się szybko zatanowić, czas leci. '''Dawn - '''No dobra to może złapmy Arui ? '''Mike - '''A co to jest ? '''Dawn - '''Tak brązowa kozo-owca, tylko proszę was zaprowadźmy ją do dziewczyn, a nie złapmy. '''Katie - '''Zgadzam się. '''Mike - '''No dobra tylko gdzie mamy ją szukać ? '''Dawn - '''Występuje na trudno dostępnych, skalistych terenach. '''Mike - '''No cóż, może akutat ją znajdziemy. U Duncana i Courtney '''Duncan - '''Ohhh, jak tu gorąco. '''Courtney - '''No zgadzam się.......o zobacz lew. '''Duncan - '''A tam wodna zjeżdżalnia. '''Courtney - '''To fatamorgana ? '''Duncan - '''Chyba, tak no pięknie. Dzisiaj nic nie złapiemy. '''Courtney - '''Musimy wygrać ! '''Duncan - '''A jak ? '''Courtney - '''No....nie wiem. ''I oboje położyli się na pisaku, myśląc ,że się już wogóle nie ruszą. U Scotta Scott wogle nie zajmuję się szukaniem zwierząt, tylko szukaniem innych uczestników. U Harolda i Camerona 'Harold - '''Ale tu gorąco, co nie ? '''Cameron - '''No bardzo, ale musimy znaleźć tego fenka. '''Harold - '''Masz rację, na szczęści dziewczyny dały nam sieć. '''Cameron - '''Ej zobacz tam jest fenek ! '''Harold - '''Zabierzmy go. '''Cameron - '''Ooo, jaki on słodki, może go tu zostawimy. '''Harold - '''No nie wiem. '''Cameron - '''No wiesz, nie wiadoomo co dziewczyny z nim zrobią. '''Harold - '''No dobra to co robimy bo wiesz, znajdujemy się na samym środku pustynii. '''Cameron - '''No dobra, ewentualnie zabierzmy go. '''Harold - '''Dobra, poniosę go na rękach. U Tylera, Lindsay i Beth '''Beth - '''Nie no jak tu gorąco ja za chwilę nie wytrzymam. ''Lindsay i Tyler ciągle się całują. 'Beth - '''Lindsay, przeciez wiesz, że musimy znaleźć jakies zwierzę. '''Lindsay - '''Beth no weź tego wielbłąda i daj nam spokój. '''Beth - '''Ale tu nie ma żadnego wielbłąda. '''Lindsay - '''No to nie wiem. '''Beth - '''Grr. U Justina i Anne Marii '''Justin - '''Wiesz wogóle, jakie było zadanie ? '''Anne Maria - '''Sczerze, nie już nie pamiętam. '''Justin - '''Ja też.......no dobra to co teraz robimy ? '''Anne Maria - '''Moze pójdziemy do Samanty i Zoi ? '''Justin - '''Czemu nie. '''Anne Maria - '''A którędy mamy iść ? '''Justin - '''Może w tą stronę ? '''Anne Maria - '''Może być. U Dakoty i Zendarii '''Dakota - '''To gdzie ten oryks ? '''Zendaria - '''Chwila, oryks ? O matko, zapomniałam, ze one wymarły na wolności. '''Dakota - '''No to już po nas. '''Zendaria -' Spokojnie, przecież znam jeszcze inne zwierzęta, jak......gazelę dorkas ! 'Dakota - '''Czyli...jakiegos jelenia ? '''Zendaria - '''Tak...o, tam jest ! '''Dakota - '''Zendaria, uważaj. ''Troche trwało jak Zendaria łapała gazelę, potem owinęła linę wokół jej pyska i ciągnęła ją do Dakoty. 'Zendaria - '''I widzisz ? Mam ją ! '''Dakota - '''Juhuu ! Chodźmy do dziewczyn. U Noah, Geoffa i B ''Geoff znalazł skorpiona i próbuje ''i próbuję go jakoś złapać, żeby skorpion nie dziabnął go ogonem.'' Geoff - 'Jeszcze trochę, prawie, mam ! ''W tej samej chwili skorpion ukłuł jadem Noah we włosy. 'Noah - '''Aaa ! Mam jad we włosach ! '''Geoff - '''B, masz odrutkę ?! ''B szybko wyciąga z kieszeni odrutkę w strzykawce i wbija ją mocno we włosy Noah. 'Noah - '''Aaaa ! Co ty robisz ? '''Geoff - '''W tym była odtrutka. '''Noah - '''No i dobrtze, chodźmy już prędko do dziewczyn. U Izzy ''Izzy już dawno znalazła wielbłąda i właśnie dotarła do dziewczyn. 'Izzy - '''Hejka ! '''Zoi - '''Już przyszłaś ? '''Izzy - '''Tak. '''Samanta - '''Masz, wielbłąda ?? '''Izzy - '''No, to jest ona. '''Zoi - '''No dobrze, na razie jako pierwsza wygrywasz zadanie. '''Samanta - '(przez megafon) Uwaga, do wszystkich uczestników ! Izzy już do nas przyszła, zostały tylko 4 miejsca. U Mikea, Dawn i Katie 'Mike - '''Dawn, słyszałaś to ? '''Dawn - '''Musimy się pośpieszyć. '''Mike - '''To gdzie te arui ? '''Dawn - '''Gdzies tu musi być. '''Katie - '''Chyba, już nie zdążymy, mogę sie założyć,że połowa drużyn już idzie ze zwierzętami. '''Mike - '''No to co......wracamy ? '''Dawn - '''No...chyba tak. U Duncana i Courtney ''Duncan razem z Courtney, ciągle leża na piasku i przy tym rozmawiają o chmurach. 'Duncan - '''Widzisz tego węża ? '''Courtney - '''Gdzie ? '''Duncan - '''No obok tego domu. '''Courtney - '''Aaa, chodzi ci o tą mała chmurczkę. '''Duncan - '''Na tym niebie, są same małe chmurki. U Scotta ''Scott, jako ,że nikogo ani niczego nie znalzał wraca do dziewczyn. U Samanty, Zoi i Izzy Właśnie nadbiegają zmęczone Dakota i Zendaria. 'Dakota - '''Yhyhyhy, jesteśmy na miejscu ? '''Zendaria -' No, chyba tak. 'Zoi - '''Brawo, dziewczyny, wy dzisiaj też wygrywacie. '''Dakota i Zendaria - '''Juhuuu ! '''Samanta - '''Pozostało tylko dwa miejsca ! ''Widać jak z jednej strony nadbiegają powoli Cameron i Harold, a z drugie w oddali widać Geoffa, Noah i B. 'Izzy - '''O, zobaczcie jakieś mrówki tam biegną. '''Zendaria - '''To nie mrówki, to.......Cameron i Harold. '''Cameron - '''O hej, mamy fenka. '''Zoi -' Świetnie, załapaliście się na ostatnie dwa miejsca. 'Cameron - '''Jest ! '''Harold - '''No, to nasz pierwsza wygrana. '''Samanta - '''Poczekajmy, na innych uczestników. ''Po kilkunastu minutach przyszli całkowicie zmęczeni Geoff, Noah i B. 'Noah - '''Wygraliśmy ? '''Zendaria - '''Noah ! '''Noah - '''Zendaria ! '''Zendaria - '''Co ci sie stało w głowę ? '''Noah - '''To tylko jad skorpiona, ale nic mi nie będzie. '''Zoi - '''Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale jednak nie wygraliście. '''Geoff - '''A było tak blisko. ''Później przybyli Justin i Anne Maria, następnie przybyli Mike, Dawn i Katie, a jeszcze później Scott. 'Samanta - '''To już wsyscy ? '''Zoi - '''Nie, po resztę polecę samolotem. ''Pół godziny później Zoi przyleciała razem z Lindsay, Beth, Tylerem, Duncanem i Courtney. 'Zoi - '''No to już wszyscy. ''Courtney i Duncan ciągle mają udar słoneczny. '''Courtney - '''Zobacz Duncan jesteśmy w domu. '''Duncan - '''I ty tu mieszkasz.... '''Samanta - '''Yyyy, co im się stało ? '''Zoi - '''Mają udar słoneczny, aha czyli oni nie głosują ? '''Samanta - '''Chyba nie. No dobra, skoro są już wszczyscy powiem kto dzisiaj wygrywa i zdobywa nietyklaność. Tabela Wyników '''Wygrali - Izzy, Dakota, Zendaria, Cameron i Harold Zoi - '''No dobra, a więc pora na najdłuższą ceremonię eliminacji. '''Eliminacja 'Samanta - '''No dobra, pierwsze 5 pianek otrzymują Izzy, Dakota, Zendaria, Cameron i Harold. '''Zoi - '''Kolejne dwie otrzymują........B i Katie. '''Samanta - '''Kolejną.........Mike. '''Zoi - '''Pięć pianek dostają........Tyler, Geoff, Anne Maria, Lindsay i Courtney. '''Samanta - '''Następne trzy.........Beth, Justin i Scott. '''Zoi - '''Przedostatnią.........Dawn. '''Samanta - '''A ostatnią.........Noah ! '''Zoi - '''Czyli, że Duncan odpadasz. ''Właśnie w tej chwili Duncan powraca do normalności. 'Duncan - 'Że jak, odpadam ? 'Samanta - '''No cóż przez udar sloneczny i twoich wrogów jesteś wyeliminowany. ''Duncan został zrzucony przez Zoi i spada. '''Duncan - '''Aaaaa ! '''Zoi - '''No i tak zakończył się odcinek w Maroku, do następnego ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki